Zuiun Empire:Empire of Halu
by Indoball45
Summary: Pimpinan tertinggi dari suatu kerajaan fiktif diundang ke acara talkshow,dan itu akan terjadi hal yang terduga b.(Terinspirasi oleh TVone ILC:Sunda Empire) (Bad summary,cringe,dan mungkin receh)


**Halo readers Indoball45.sesuai janji gua akan memberikan oneshot pertama.harap maklum barangkali mungkin sudah basi atau authornya kurang pengalaman dalam humor.**

**Oke No basa basi.selamat membaca.**

Thanks to Tvone ILC for inspiring thi content.  


'Zuiun Empire:Empire of halu"

Dari salah satu studio TV swasta yang penuh dengan peserta dari kampus2 hukum.memang acara ini sudah mengupas banyak masalah hukum yang terjadi.seperti biasa sang host menampakkan diri kepada penonton yang ada di studio.

Host:"Selamat datang di acara Indonesia Barbar Club (IBC) bersama host Anda Karni Ilfills.dalam acara ini kami menghadirkan narasumber-narasumber terpercaya dan menyampaikan tema panas dengan judul "Zuiun Empire jangan disamakan dengan keraton-keraton yang baru muncul."

Studio langsung bergemuruh dengan tepuk tangan.Karni langsung memanggil-manggil nama para narasumber yang sudah duduk baru-baru ini.

Host:"Pertama saya akan memperkenal yang hadir disini.Yaitu,KDRT.Roy Susunyo kerabat dari keraton Pakudindingan,Ridwan Seribu,Dedi Muldondong,Diky Canda,Sujiwo Tempos.

Kamera langsung zoom ke narasumber. seseorang yang berkumis tebal.pria itu langsung melambaikan tangan.mungkin sebagai isyarat 'mak,saya masuk tipi'

Host:"Tak lupa kami mengundang juga mengundang 3 petinggi dari Zuiun Empire.yang pertama mbak Ise dan mbak Hyuuga sebagai ratu.dan tak lupa Mbak Mogami sebagai petinggi Utama."

Penonton memberikan tepuk tangan kepada 3 tamu yang mengenakan jubah hijau tadi.

Saat itu juga ditayangkan video akhir-akhir ini yang menggemparkan.Hyuuga yang sedang memberikan orasi kepada anggota-anggota yang mayoritas gadis kapal.selanjut bagaimana Ise mengadakan upacara penyembahan dengan mengelilingi pesawat besar dengan teriakan halu gaje.Tak lupa proses cuci otak yang dilakukan Mogami kepada juniornya.Akibat ini si Mogami teriak gak jelas.

Mogami:"HEI,itu yang ditampilkan terakhir tadi nggak bener!!"

Ridwan:"Iya-iya,saya tahu itu cuman pembohongan semata *cengengesan*Oh,saudari Mogami ini dalam maksud petinggi ini jabatan apa ?"

Mogami:"Saya sebagai sekretaris jenderal _Zuiun no koku le fun geudsent halu country_ singkatnya Zuiun Empire."

Beberapa penonton mulai sedikit ketawa mendengar nama lengkap kerajaan dari mulut Mogami.

Roy:"Jadi saya mau bertanya dengan ratunya dulu,nih.Eh...sebenarnya Zuiun Empire itu apa sih karena mumpung isunya masih panas."

Ise*cek mic*Tes...jadi Zuiun Empire adalah suatu tatanan dunia.dimana diciptakan pada abad 3 SM.Memang fungsinya sebagai mana negara semestinya."

Roy tak bisa menahan ketawanya dikarenakan apa yang diucapkan Ise tadi.

Hyuuga:"Eh...anda kenapa ketawa ? Apa ada yang lucu disini ?"

Roy:"Oke,Tadi Saudari Anda bilang abad 3 SM.Aneh...pada jaman itu sudah ada pesawat disembah lagi Hahaha."

Host:"Maaf sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya dengan kalian berdua.Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi alasan kalian bertiga mendirikan kerajaan ini ?"

Hyuuga:"Jadi kami ini meneruskan kerajaan _YamatoLonTMusashiBabu_ yang ada di tempat kami.didalam perjanjian terakhir semua negara harus bubar 1567 tahun kemudian saat perjanjian itu akan berakhir.sekarang ini sudah lebih 1566 tahun."

Sujiwo:"Mbak,tadi kowe ngitungnya gak bener.harusnya sisanya tinggal satu tahun lagi."

Hyuuga:"Berarti Anda yang salah*ngitung pakai kakulator* Harusnya Anda mengingatkan saya kalo itu tinggal satu tahun lagi."

Sujiwo:"oalah...janc*k kok saya disalahkan ?!"

Hyuuga:"Karena laki-laki itu selalu salah di mata perempuan."

Sujiwo langsung sweatdrop dan berujung teringat dengan mantannya yang mengatakan itu waktu putus.

Host:"Bentar-bentar katanya Zuiun Empire bisa menghentikan nukilr.Apa benar,mbak Mogami ?"

Mogami:"Iya.caranya begini.kami punya bawahan dari kekaisaran kami.itu adalah Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa yang diciptakan atas inisiasi Paduka Ratu Dukun Hyuuga."

Roy:"*ketawa*Bohong ini,gak bener!"

Mogami:"*ngegas sambil mengerakkan tangan*Gak bener bagaimana.Dunia ini diciptakan oleh Zuiun.diwarisi oleh para ratu kami.PBB didirikan oleh Zuiun.Pentagon yang di Amrik sana didirikan oleh Zuiun.Bahkan negara di dunia ini akan habis masa berlakunya satu tahun lagi akan diganti pemerintahan dunia Zuiun.Hidup Zuiun!!!."

Diky:"Lah Memang PBB kan hasil Piagam Atlantik."

Mogami:"Begini nih.nggak pernah belajar sejarah.PBB itu diciptakan oleh Zuiun.Bahkan NATO juga oleh ABCD.A untuk Amerika,B itu British,C itu Kanada,D itu Bandung...Eh,maksud saya (D)Zuiun."

Host:"(Sumpah ini lebih halu daripada si Rangga )"

Penonton kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.ternyata ini lebih menghibur daripada acara alay di TV sebelah.

Hyuuga:"Heh,jangan ketawa kalian!!! Atau Zuiun akan membalas kalian!"

Sujiwo:"*muka nyinyir*Hih,jingin kitiwi kilian itii Ziiin ikin mimbilis kiliin!"

Roy:"*nggak bisa nahan ngakak*Ini maksudnya tadi soal semua negara bakal habis masa berlakunya."

Hyuuga:"Jadi sejak PDII.Banyak negara yang berdiri, Tanpa Ijin!!! di tanah wilayah Zuiun termasuk juga Keraton Pasung Jagat dan Sunda Impeler.Jadi kami juga bakal membubarkannya.Kau tahu mengapa Paus yang di Vatikan ada yang mengundurkan diri.Itu karena ia mentransferkan kekuasaan dunia ke tangan pemiliknya yang sebenarnya."

Roy:"Kok pakai acara transfer segala.Emangnya dia transfernya ke nomor rekening lu!!"

Penonton malah ngakak nggak karuan bahkan narasumber dan kru ikut terinfeksi virus ngakak dari penonton.

Dede:"Kalo iya 'Zuiun' bisa melakukan segalanya.saya tanya bagaimana kalian mengatasi terkait virus kolorna."

Ise:"Ya kami akan melakukan. pertama melakukan intel terkait kolorna.yang selanjutnya kami akan menyebarluaskan ajaran Zuiun yang mulia ke seluruh dunia karena Zuiun marah terhadap kalian semua."

Host:"Baiklah satu pertanyaan terakhir...Apakah kalian tidak takut nanti dengan aparat yang bakal menangkap kalian ?"

Hyuuga:"Bentar-bentar ini acaranya kok menyudutkan kami,ya ? Apa kalian semua bersengkokol untuk menjatuhkan Zuiun?!!"

Host:"Baiklah cukup sekian acara ini...Jangan lupa saksikan IBC minggu depan dengan tema yang lebih panas.Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa."

Begitu acara selesai.Hyuuga yang emosi langsung menyerang hostnya hingga Ise datang untuk melerai Hyuuga.Sementara Itu 3 hari setelah acara tersebut Roy membuat laporan ke polisi militer terkait laman website Wikipedean yang diubah isi kontennya oleh yang tak lain adalah Mogami.Akibat hal ini Zuiun Empire runtuh dalam waktu semalam.

**After credit.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic oneshot ini.oh iya jangan di review dan di like ya.Happy Malming dan Stay tuned untuk cerita selanjutnya.**


End file.
